


A Beginning Song

by Catsparrow



Series: What a Terrible World, What a Beautiful World [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Bruce Banner, Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsparrow/pseuds/Catsparrow
Summary: “I’d like to see you again, Bruce, but before we get any farther, I need to tell you something about myself and it might be a dealbreaker. It’s OK if it is but I need to be upfront with you.”Bruce couldn’t think of anything she could say that would be a dealbreaker but he just nodded for her to continue.“I don’t have much interest in sex. With anyone. Regardless of gender. And before you try to tell me I’m wrong, I’ve tried with guys, girls, some non-binary people, and it never really clicked for me. If that’s a problem, I understand.”Bruce felt the world stop around him. His heart pounded. “That’s a thing?” his voice soft and strained and Betty stopped walking to look at him.“Bruce?”He swallowed. “It’s most definitely not a dealbreaker.”





	1. I am wanting (Should I be wanting?)

The first month into his first of quite a few PhD programs some of Bruce's classmates dragged him to a LGBTQ game night organized by the graduate student union. He’d reluctantly attended because even he could tell he was a lonely workaholic and he thought he might actually have a chance of making some friends among his first year classmates. When he arrived at the bar, it was obvious that the LGBTQ group dominated the space that night. There were five tables pushed together towards the bar occupied with a lively assortment of grad students and board games. Bruce ordered a beer and cautiously approached the table, hoping to slip in an end seat, unnoticed for a bit.

“Bruce!” One of his classmates waved at him and Bruce smiled back, relaxing a little.

“We’re starting a round of Catan, wanna join in?” Bruce scooted closer to the board. “Deal me in.”

_Bruce couldn’t remember leaving the party. He’d been dancing with a girl, tall with long silky hair, in one of his freshman classes. How many beers had he drank? Four, five, he couldn’t remember that either. He was in a bedroom, upstairs, in a guest room maybe? He was kneeling over her, (what was her name? Kelly? Kristie?), her legs wrapped around his waist. She smelled good, like lavender with a hint of lemon, and he nuzzled her neck, kissing her warm skin._

_She giggled, “That tickles!” Bruce smiled and trailed kisses down her chest._

_“Bruce!” she moaned. Bruce smirked and slid lower down her body, settling between her legs. After she came, her body shivering with pleasure, she reached for him, pulling him up to kiss him._

_“Bruce do you want…?”_

_“No, this is perfect.”_

_“Are you sure?” She slid her fingers down his chest to the waistband of his jeans. Bruce caught her hand and brought it up to his lips, brushing kisses against her skin._

_“Positive.” She smiled and snuggled closer. Bruce closed his eyes and relished the warmth from her body._

 

Bruce was deep into his quest to obtain the longest road card when a chorus of voices proceeded the arrival of another person. Bruce raised his head and locked eyes with the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. They were tall, at least his height maybe slightly taller, wearing a dark red shirt dress with a cardigan, and long dark brown hair pinned up messily with a handful of vintage looking hair clips. Bright blue eyes met Bruce’s and a warm smile spread across their face. Bruce felt a quick burst of warmth in his chest and couldn’t help giving a small smile in return.

“Hey everyone, sorry I’m late!”

“Hey, Betty, glad you could make it!” The organizer greeted her as Betty slid into a seat next to Bruce. A couple other people raised their hands in greeting and returned to their respective games. Betty turned to Bruce.

“You look familiar. Are you in one of my classes?”

“I feel like I would have noticed you.” Bruce blurted out before blushing bright red.

Betty grinned. “You’re new to the Physics PhD program, right?”

Bruce nodded. “Yes, you too?”

“Yep, second year.”

“What’s your speciality?”

“Biomedical. What about you?”

“Undecided right now but my inclination is actually towards biomedical or radiological science.”

“Well, I can give you the rundown on the biomedical staff if you want. I am very familiar with them.”

Bruce smiled. “Yes, please! Can I buy you a drink?”

“Sure!”

_“Shit, Bruce, I want you!”_

_Bruce heard his sophomore year science textbook crash to the floor from the bed as John squirmed underneath of him,bodies pressed together, John groaning in pleasure as Bruce kissed his shoulders, gently biting his skin. He hadn't expected this when John invited him over to study but the enthusiastic give and take of affection was a pleasant surprise, for a while._

_“Please, please!” John begged. Bruce reached a hand down between them and wrapped his fingers around John, stroking and caressing until John came in his hand._

_“Mmmm, so good, Bruce. Let me take care of you.” John reached for him and Bruce took his hand, brushing kisses across his knuckles._

_“I’m OK.”_

_“Please, wanna make you feel so good.” John slid his hand between Bruce’s legs. His jeans were still on and John deftly undid the button and slipped his hand down to Bruce’s thigh. Bruce knew John would realize something was wrong when he wasn't as excited as he should be. He'd been hoping maybe he was gay but apparently not. But John didn’t seem concerned as he wrapped his fingers around Bruce and stroked him, teasing his balls._

_Bruce tried to enjoy it, tried to let his body relax but he felt himself getting tense._

_“Are you OK?”_

_“Great.” Bruce managed to say with a forced smile. John kept stroking, kissing Bruce and caressing him with his free hand. The touches on his chest and sides felt nice and relaxed him a little. He closed his eyes and focused on the warmth of John’s body, his mouth on his skin, doing his best to enjoy the slowly building pleasure. Relief flooded him when he finally came and John let go of him, both hands circling his waist. Bruce forced another smile when John looked at him, cupping his face to kiss him._

 

Bruce completely missed all of his turns at Settlers of Catan. He and Betty talked all night until last call at nearly 2am.

“Oh wow, I didn’t realize it was so late!”

Betty said, apologetically as they gathered up their stuff.

“Neither did I. I’m not usually out this late. Or ever.”

“Well, I’m glad you came out tonight.” Betty replied.

“Me too.” Bruce smiled shyly. “We should hang out sometime.” He blurted before he could second guess himself.

Betty grinned. “I’d like that.”

Bruce made time in his ridiculously, obnoxiously busy schedule to attend a meeting of the LGBT student organization. When he arrived at the lounge, one of the many scattered across campus, there were quite a few people gathered already, animated conversations starting up between old and new members. Bruce lingered near the door for a moment until one of the members spotted him and walked over.

“Hi, are you here for the LGBT student association meeting?” they asked.

“Uh..yes.”

They smiled and extended a hand, fingernails painted alternately green and black with a wrist full of bracelets. “Wonderful, I’m Gwen, She/her pronouns. I’m the president of the association.”

Bruce shook her hand. “I’m Bruce, he/him.”

“Nice to meet you, Bruce! If you want, add your name to our email list over there.” Gwen gestured to a clipboard on a nearby table. Some new people entered and Gwen excused herself to welcome them.

Bruce looked around the room and saw an empty armchair next to a couch with three people on it conversing with each other. He shuffled over and sat down, attempting to relax. A few more people entered and Bruce saw a familiar face.

“Bruce!” Betty exclaimed, heading over to the armchair. “It’s good to see you again!”

“Hi Betty!” Bruce tried not to stare too long at her, her long legs with strappy sandals and brightly painted toenails, a black knee length skirt, a t-shirt which Bruce could now see read “Biologists do it by scientific method!”, and an oversized sweater.

She grinned at him and sat down in a chair next to him. “How’ve you been?”

“Alright, very busy with classes. I think I was way too ambitious with my course load.”

“Took too many classes because you can’t decide what track you want?” Betty asked, with a knowing smile.

Bruce laughed. “Speaking from experience?”

“Oh yes. I thought it would be a good idea to take all of my required math classes in one semester. I’m surprised I’m still alive.”

Bruce winced in sympathy. “You’re a stronger person than me.”

When Gwen started the meeting, the room was full of people. Bruce felt encouraged by the enthusiasm of everyone there. They went around the room to introduce themselves, sharing a little about their queer experience and what they wanted out of the student association.

It was Betty’s turn and she introduced herself. “Hi, I’m Betty Ross. This is my second year in the LGBT student organization. I’m the treasurer so if you need money for a club event, you can talk to me.”

Then, it was Bruce’s turn to speak. His mouth was impossibly dry. “Hi, I’m Bruce. I’m questioning, I guess is the best word for me. I’m hoping to make some friends and figure myself out.”

Gwen smiled. “This is the place to do that. We’re glad to have you!”

Betty patted his shoulder. By the end of the meeting, Bruce felt more at home than he probably ever had in his life. A few other people who also identified as questioning introduced themselves personally to Bruce. He found himself talking to new people far more easily than he ever had before. He drifted back to his dorm, smiling to himself like a crazy person but he couldn’t be bothered to care.

 

_When Emily started begging him, Bruce fell apart._

_Emily was still moaning “Please, please, want you inside me,” when she opened her eyes and met Bruce’s distant expression._

_“Bruce, are you OK?” He blinked and stared at her, fully intended to lie, but his body was clearly done._

_“No.” he whispered. Emily sat up, gently taking Bruce’s hand. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I can’t do this, I’m so sorry.”_

_“You don’t want to have sex right now?”_

_Bruce took a deep breath. “I can’t have sex with you now or probably ever.”_

_“Are you not attracted to me or something?”_

_Bruce flinched. “No, I really like you, Emily! I just...I’m broken I guess.”_

_Emily sighed. “You’re not broken, Bruce. Is this… has this happened before?”_

_Bruce closed his eyes. “I’ve never been turned on by another person… of any gender.” The confession slipped out before he could guard it and the words fell between them._

_Emily frowned. “Really? You’ve never been attracted to anyone?”_

_“No, I’ve had sex with men and women and it was nice but I didn’t really..I did it because I liked them and I liked being close with them and making them happy. I thought maybe I just needed the right person but I’m not sure anymore.”_

_“Wow, that’s..a lot, Bruce.”_

_“I know. I’m really sorry.”_

_“It’s OK, I just...sex is really important to me so if that’s not your thing then…”_

 

PhD classes intervened and Bruce was swamped for the next month. When he got the email announcing the next LGBTQ game night, he immediately thought of texting Betty. They’d exchanged numbers and talked occasionally over the last few weeks but their schedules hadn’t lined up to meet. He had a class to teach in a half hour so he decided to text her after his class. He didn’t want to be too eager or clingy. He didn’t have much experience making friends and he was worried about ending the friendship before it even really began. After his two hour class, Bruce managed to make it back to his apartment before checking his phone.

“You like Ticket to Ride?”

 

“Bruce!” Betty greeted him enthusiastically as he walked up to the table where ten people were already gathered.

“Hi Betty!” Bruce slid into the chair opposite her, “It’s good to see you again.”

“Yeah, I’m so glad our schedules finally aligned! I’ve really wanted to see you!”

Bruce tried to control the blush creeping up his face. “I’ve wanted to see you too.” He said softly and Betty grinned. She rose to her feet.

“Whatcha drinking? I’ll get it for you.”

“Oh, you don’t have to-” Bruce started but Betty held up a hand. “You can get the next round.”

“Ok,” Bruce agreed and followed her to the bar.

Game night came to an end around midnight since it was a school night for most of the group. Betty and Bruce went to settle their tabs. They’d taken turns buying drinks for each other and Bruce had lost count of how many they’d ordered. He felt warm and relaxed, more comfortable in Betty’s company than he’d been with anyone in a long time.

“I had fun tonight.” Betty said, leaning close to Bruce so their shoulders brushed.

“I did too. You kicked ass at Ticket to Ride.”

Betty laughed. “Why, thank you, Dr. Banner.”

“You are welcome, Dr. Ross.” They drunkenly giggled and the bartender handed them their change.

As they left the bar, Betty turned to him. “Stop me if I am barking up the wrong tree but do you maybe want to get dinner with me sometime?”

Bruce blinked. “Like a date?”

“Only if you’re into that. I figured there was at least a slight chance you might be into that...with me. No hurt feelings if you’re not. We can get dinner as friends too.”

Bruce nodded. “I’d like that. Dinner with you...as like a date.” He stammered out.

Betty grinned. “Awesome. I’ll call you.”

“Ok, cool.”

“Goodnight, Bruce.” Betty stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek.

“Goodnight, Betty.”

 

It took three weeks for their schedules to align and their respective work loads to abate enough to be able to take a night off. It was plenty of time for Bruce to emerge from his drunken acceptance of Betty’s invitation and devote his energy to worrying. He wasn’t sure how to address the topic of sex or even if he should on the first date. He put the concerns aside for the time being and made an attempt to just enjoy Betty’s company. They found themselves at a local craft brewery that they had been meaning to try for awhile with a beer sampler and some appetizers to share. Bruce was surprised at how natural the conversation flowed between them. He felt a connection with Betty that he’d never felt before.

“So how are you liking the club so far?” Betty asked.

“It’s great! Everyone has been really supportive.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I didn’t realize how much I needed that until I had it.”

Bruce nodded. Relaxed from the beer and the company, Bruce asked her: “So what was your journey to acceptance like?”

“It’s ongoing.” Betty smiled wryly. “My dad doesn’t really help.”

Bruce frowned. “I’m sorry.” He paused and then shared, “My dad definitely wouldn’t have approved of me.”

Betty gently rested her hand on Bruce’s. “I’m sorry. I know we haven’t known each other long but from what I have learned about you so far, you are one of the strongest people I know.”

Bruce gave her a shy smile. “From what I know so far, you are one of a kind.”

Betty grinned. “Thank you. It took me a long time to accept myself but now I know that I am 100% more awesome for it.”

Bruce laughed. “I like that attitude! I hope I can get to the same place.”

After dinner, they went for a walk through a nearby park. The night was cool with low humidity and quite a few people had the same idea. They strolled in comfortable silence for a few minutes and Bruce appreciated that Betty was fine with quiet. She reached for his hand and tangled their fingers together.

“I really enjoyed tonight.” Betty said softly.

“Me too.”

“I’d like to see you again, Bruce, but before we get any farther, I need to tell you something about myself and it might be a dealbreaker. It’s OK if it is but I need to be upfront with you.”

Bruce couldn’t think of anything she could say that would be a dealbreaker but he just nodded for her to continue.

“I don’t have much interest in sex. With anyone. Regardless of gender. And before you try to tell me I’m wrong, I’ve tried with guys, girls, some non-binary people, and it never really clicked for me. If that’s a problem, I understand.”

Bruce felt the world stop around him. His heart pounded. “That’s a thing?” his voice soft and strained and Betty stopped walking to look at him.

“Bruce?”

He swallowed. “It’s most definitely not a dealbreaker.”

 

 

For the first time in his life, Bruce felt like he belonged. A weight had been lifted from his body that he hadn’t even realized was there. With Betty’s support (and the encouragement of the LGBT student organization), Bruce learned about asexuality and the ways in which it applied to him. A few other people in the group were also asexual and Bruce gratefully benefitted from their advice. Betty was extraordinarily patient with him. His epiphany came at an awkward moment but they both made an effort to communicate their limits and desires to each other. As uncomfortable as Bruce felt talking about his feelings, it was worth it to have Betty in his life.

They went on some more dates, usually study dates because PhD students but still spending time with Betty was quickly becoming Bruce’s favorite activity. Finals were quickly approaching and both of them drowned in grading papers, meeting with students, coordinating with their own advisors, and somehow finding them to squeeze in work on their own massive research projects.

One early December night, Bruce and Betty ensconced in Bruce’s tiny, shitty apartment waist deep in papers and work, in a lull in their feverish efforts and armed with cups of hot tea, Betty leaned against Bruce’s shoulder, closing her eyes.

“I can’t wait for holiday break. I am going to sleep for five days straight.”

Bruce chuckled. “Me too.”

“Are you going away for the break?”

“No, I don’t really have any close family. I wouldn’t mind seeing my cousin Jen, but she’s in California and neither of us, nor her family have the money for plane tickets. The holidays aren’t really special in my family. What about you?”

“I used to have great holidays growing up but after my mom died, my dad and I drifted apart. We don’t really talk and the rest of my family aren’t very close.”

Bruce reached down and laced their fingers together. “We should have our own little holiday together.”

“We should.” Betty grinned.

Betty’s roommates were home for the holidays so they took advantage of the extra space in her duplex. They cooked dinner together, resources pulled from their spare cabinets and tiny grocery budgets. Bruce felt pretty proud of the roasted chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, and balsamic roasted asparagus they made. They ate dinner, laughing and talking, and curled up together on the sectional in the living room with A Christmas Story on the TV, volume low. Bruce sprawled on the couch with his head in Betty’s lap, her fingers gently brushing through his curls. They fell asleep that night in each others arms on the couch, with the TV still on. It was perfect.

He would spend the next five years of his life with Betty. They moved in together, completed their first, second, third degrees together, and got research positions at the same university. When Bruce’s work on gamma radiation attracted the attention of the army, and ultimately Betty’s father, he resisted taking the contract position, despite the tempting high paying salary that could have made a huge dent in both Bruce and Betty’s student loan debt. But when his research funding ran out and after six months of constant job searching, he gave up and accepted the lucrative offer. By then, Betty's project only had a few weeks left and concerned about Bruce working with her father, she started working on the military contract as well.

Locked in his brain forever: the image of Betty watching him anxiously through the glass of the chamber as he tested the serum, his only choice after the pressure from the military. The very last thing he remembered, the small velvet box in his pocket, rehearsing the words in his head, and then, nothing.

Years later, while on the run, Bruce would look back on the Christmas’ he spent with Betty as the best holidays of his life, the best days of his life.


	2. Condescend the calmest riot in your mind (find yourself in time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know by now that I would not leave Bruce hanging with a sad ending. 
> 
> I am marking this series as finished because this was the story I had planned. I really love writing Bruce/Clint/Phil so who knows but I feel good ending the story here. In this universe, all three of them defy the odds and live happily together just FYI.

Bruce felt arms encircle his waist and a warm weight lean on his back.

He grinned.

“Hello, Clint.”

“Hi.” Clint replied, his voice muffled as his face was pressed into Bruce’s sweater. Bruce stirred the sauce he was cooking and allowed the comfortable silence to settle around them.

“You’re so cozy.” Clint murmured.

“That is my life goal.” Clint nuzzled Bruce’s back, sighing softly.

“Do you need anything?”

He felt Clint shake his head. “Just you.”

Bruce moved his free hand to cover one of Clint’s on his waist.

“When’s Betty coming?” Clint’s voice was muffled as he didn’t bother to lift his head from Bruce’s shoulder.

“A couple hours.”

After so many years on the run, Bruce never thought he’d connect with Betty again. The one brief time they’d met up during those dangerous years he’d been too desperate and Betty’d been too scared to do anything other than run.

Eventually, a few years after the Battle of New York and finally free from Ross, Bruce started to re-acquaint himself with the scientific community after his long absence.

He went to a conference in Boston and was pleasantly surprised to see that Betty was giving a presentation. He went to it, nervous to actually approach her afterwards, but of course, as soon as she saw him, Betty ran up to him and hugged him tight.

“You’re a hard man to find, Bruce Banner.”

“I made myself hard to find until recently. I’m so happy to see you, Betty.”

Betty grinned. “You better be free because we are catching up right now.”

They found a small, relatively uncrowded cafe across the street and they ordered sandwiches and tea.

“How are you? What are you up to? I looked for you after the New York battle but I ran into some firewalls even my go-to hacker couldn’t get through.”

Bruce chuckled. “JARVIS is pretty hard to crack.”

“So are you with SI now?”

“Tony made me an offer I couldn’t really refuse.”

Betty raised an eyebrow. “Why do I feel like everyone working there has said exactly that?”

“Because it’s probably true. Tony doesn’t give up when he wants something. Or someone.”

Betty smiled. “He has good taste.”

Bruce blushed. “Not like that. He’s more like a brother.”

“Good taste.” Betty repeated, gesturing with the sandwich half in her hand. “Alright, spill everything.”

They talked for three hours. It felt like they’d picked up right where they left off before the incident, before Ross and military contracts, and rage. He told Betty about his work, about being an avenger, and about Clint and Phil.

Betty told him about legal battles over her father’s crimes, her current research projects, and her wife of two years, Kaya.

“She’s going to be so upset she wasn’t here with me to meet you!”

“Really?” Bruce asked, laughing.

“That’s actually how we first became friends.” Betty told him the story of how she went out for drinks with her coworkers and the news was on. It had been right after the Battle of New York and footage of the Avengers played almost 24 hours a day. Kaya, who’d be sitting next to Betty, remarked how she’d love to meet the Hulk, which Betty had never heard anyone say ever. Betty turned to her coworker in curiosity and Kaya replied defensively, that Hulk saved her cousin and his newborn baby in Harlem. Betty grinned back and said “He’s saved my life too.”

“And the rest is history!”

After lunch, they meandered back to the convention center. Betty glanced at her phone.

“Wow, it’s almost 3! I have to get ready for my next presentation!”

Betty touched Bruce’s arm. “Please stay in touch!”

“I will. You’re welcome to come to the tower. Tony would love to meet you.”

Betty smirked. “Don’t tempt me, Dr. Banner.”

“Never! Tony would honestly love you. Pepper too, actually.”

“I’d love to come.” Betty and Bruce hugged and Bruce felt an aching part of his heart he’d almost forgot about ease a little.

Now, four months later, Betty and Kaya were in New York on a work trip and had time one night to come over to the tower and have dinner with Bruce, Clint, and Phil. Tony and Pepper were away on SI business and couldn’t join them. Tony had been salty about it.

“I can’t believe I’m missing Betty. The Betty!”

“I know, Betty is disappointed too. She’ll just have to visit again.”

“I’ll just offer her a job.”

“She has a job, Tony.”

“Sure but my job is better!”

Bruce rolled his eyes fondly. He had warned Betty that Tony would try to lure her to Stark Industries. She’d just laughed. “He can try.”

“Mmmm...something smells delicious!” Bruce felt Clint’s head lift up off of his shoulder. “Bruce’s cooking!”

Phil grinned, pressing a kiss to Clint’s cheek, then Bruce’s. “Always a treat.”

Clint freed one arm to wrap around Phil’s waist. “Fury let you go early?”

“I was due for some vacation time.”

Bruce turned the heat down on the burner and put a lid on the pot. “The curry sauce needs to shimmer for a little while. I’ll put the rice in the cooker in an hour and then I can do the vegetables and tofu. JARVIS, can you set a timer for 45 minutes?”

“Forty Five minute timer set, Dr. Banner.”

“Thanks, JARVIS.” He turned away from the oven and Clint and Phil took the opportunity to embrace him, sandwiching him between their bodies. “Well hello to you both too.” Bruce chuckled.

They stayed like that for awhile and Bruce relaxed into their arms, letting them support him. He’d slowly become more comfortable accepting affection from Clint and Phil and returning it, letting them know how much he treasured their love. They adapted to each other’s quirks and idiosyncratic expressions of affection and Bruce found that he didn’t doubt their words quite as much these days.

“We should probably get ready for our guests.” Phil said. Bruce could feel the vibrations of his voice against his back.

“Don’t wanna move.” Clint groaned. Bruce gently rubbed his back and Clint purred with satisfaction.

“We could all go together, conserve water.” Phil murmured.

“Yessss.” Clint practically moaned. Phil chuckled and between him and Bruce, they managed to maneuver Clint to the bathroom and turn on the fancy-JARVIS- controlled shower Tony installed in every bathroom. It was like standing in a warm rain shower.

Clint let out a hum of satisfaction and resumed leaning against Bruce. Bruce poured some shampoo into his hands and massaged Clint’s head, spiking it into a sudsy mohawk. Phil devoted his attention to washing Bruce’s curls with the expensive shampoo and conditioner Tony bought and kept in the bathroom for him. It smelled like tea tree oil and mint and Bruce relaxed against Phil, closing his eyes.

After they washed each other and rinsed off, the water still hot because Tony didn’t do anything in the tower half-assed, they got out of the shower into the steamy bathroom. Bruce saw Clint give Phil a hungry look and slowly drop to his knees in front of him. Bruce caught Phil’s eye and grinned at the expression of pure want on his face. Bruce grabbed a towel and left the bathroom, drying himself off and getting dressed in black pants and a black and purple plaid shirt Tony bought for him. The background sounds of Phil’s pleasure drifted out from the bathroom and Bruce paused for a moment to enjoy the sounds of Phil's gasps and moans as he came. After a few moments, Clint’s own moans echoed from the bathroom so Phil must have been returning the favor.

When the two of them emerged from the bathroom, both of them appearing warm and loose, relaxing against each other, Bruce felt a wave of affection roll through him and ignoring his clothes, he pressed against Clint’s still wet body. Phil rubbed his back. The three of them lost some time to kissing and caressing until JARVIS gently interrupted with a reminder that the timer for Bruce’s sauce had gone off 15 minutes earlier. They reluctantly parted with Clint and Phil getting dressed and Bruce heading to the kitchen to finish cooking.

An hour later, JARVIS alerted them to Betty and Kaya’s arrival downstairs. Bruce authorized their elevator access and put the finishing touches on the dining room table, adorned with the curry he’d made and naan he’d ordered from a local cafe.

Clint and Phil, both dressed in jeans and button up shirts, hung back as the doorbell rang and Bruce answered it.

“Bruce!” Betty exclaimed, stepping in for a hug. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, ankle boots, and a teal cardigan with embroidered yellow and pink flowers.

“Betty, how are you?”

“Lovely,” She beamed, “And this is my wife, Kaya.”

Kaya shook Bruce’s hand. “It’s wonderful to meet you, Dr. Banner.”

“Wonderful to meet you as well, Dr. Takada. Please call me, Bruce.”

“Thank you and please call me Kaya.”

“Betty, Kaya, These two are my partners, Clint and Phil.” Betty grinned and bypassed Clint’s outstretched hand to embrace him.

“I’m so happy to meet you two!” She released Clint to hug Phil. “Bruce has told me so much about you! I’m so glad we could finally get together!”

Phil looked a little overwhelmed by her enthusiasm but a soft smile crossed his face. “We’re glad to meet you as well. Bruce speaks so highly of both of you.”

Kaya stepped forward to shake their hands and then the five of them went to the dining room.

“Wow, this looks amazing!”

“It’s nothing special.” Bruce chuckled.

“Your cooking was always special.” Betty announced with such conviction, Bruce couldn’t bring himself to argue.

“Bruce is the only one in the tower with any cooking skills.” Phil replied.

“Tony employs me in R & D but I should really be head chef with how often I get food requests.” Bruce joked.

“What would everyone like to drink? We have pretty much everything.” Phil asked, collecting glasses. After drinks and food had been sufficiently distributed, they all sat at the round kitchen table.

A mostly comfortable silence settled over them for a few moments as they started eating. Phil quietly broke it by asking Kaya and Betty what sort of work they did.

“At the moment, we’re working at the same university on separate projects. I’m actually involved in a study on pot of all things. We’re evaluating its effectiveness as medicine for people with certain mental illnesses. The federal government finally made it legal to conduct studies on it so we’re taking advantage. It’s a huge area for study and we have no shortage of volunteers.” Betty laughed.

“Well, if you need any more…” Clint teased.

Betty grinned. “I can let you know.” Phil hid one of his small, soft smiles in his glass.

Kaya told them about the cancer treatment studies she was working on and Bruce could see immediately how easily Betty must have fallen in love with her. Betty was gazing at her wife with undisguised, unselfconscious heart eyes and it warmed Bruce’s heart. He’d thought it might hurt to see Betty happy with someone else but after the last few years, he only felt relieved that Betty had someone stable and steady to rely on.

“So, Bruce, what have you been working on? I’m sure Tony has roped you into something interesting.” Betty asked.

Bruce grinned. “You’re not wrong though he and I had the same idea on our current project.”

Bruce explained their current endeavour to expand on SI’s clean energy and charitable efforts by creating portable water purifiers for rural towns and villages. Also, they were offering grants as well as classes on business to entrepreneurs in developing countries that had small businesses or wanted to start a business. Bruce had suggested working with respected people in each community who could liaison between SI and the business owners so SI could help in ways that were empowering rather than condescending. Betty nodded appreciatively.

“ It’s great to see a corporation put so much thought into how they run their business.”

“Let it never be said that Tony doesn’t think about things enough, at least when it comes to business decisions.”

The conversation flowed smoothly between the five of them and they lingered for a while at the table, drinking wine and talking. Clint and Phil shared censored mission stories and Kaya offered up funny stories about their first few dates which involved Betty throwing a drink in a man’s face at a concert when he wouldn’t stop hitting on her. “I fell in love with her that night.” Kaya said dreamily and Betty blushed.

After dinner, Bruce pulled dessert out of the fridge, a chocolate peanut butter cake with whipped cream he’d made as well.

“Oh, Bruce, you really outdid yourself!”

He shrugged. “I like cooking.”

“His chocolate fudge killed me last week.” Clint pretended to swoon.

“You did eat half of the pan.” Phil teased.

They spent another comfortable stretch of time eating cake and sipping wine. Finally around 10pm, Betty and Kaya had to return to their hotel.

“We’ve got to get an early start tomorrow, unfortunately. Would you like some help cleaning up before we go?” Betty offered.

Bruce waved her off. “Of course not, we’ll take care of it.”

“Or one of Tony’s robots.” Clint added.

Betty laughed and stepped forward to hug first Clint, then Phil. “It was wonderful to meet you both.”

“You as well.” Phil replied.

Betty wrapped Bruce up in a warm embrace. “Don’t disappear on me.”

“I won’t, intentionally.” They stayed in each other’s arms for a few more moments before Betty stepped back and kissed Bruce’s cheek.

Clint convinced them to steal one of Tony’s cars and a chauffeur to take them back to the hotel. “Trust me, Tony won’t care.” Betty glanced at Bruce and he shrugged and nodded.

After they left, Bruce turned to the kitchen, intent on cleaning it, but Phil steered him away. “Let us take care of it.”

He allowed Phil to nudge him in the direction of the bedroom and he changed into his pajamas. He wandered back into the kitchen, the background noise of Clint and Phil’s good natured bickering relaxing him. After they finished cleaning up, Phil and Clint changed into their pajamas and the three of them lounged on the giant sectional in their living room. Phil stretched out on the chaise part and Clint immediately put his head in Phil’s lap. Bruce lifted Clint’s legs up and plopped them back down in his lap.

They passed some time in quiet companionship, a luxury that on average only came up once a week. Bruce read his book, comforted by the weight of Clint’s body against his and his grunts of frustration as he played a game on his phone. Phil had his reading glasses on and was looking over some paperwork, one hand periodically scratching Clint’s head.

After awhile, Bruce felt himself drifting off and rereading the same sentence over and over. He set his book down and stretched. “I’m off to bed.”

Phil glanced up from his paperwork. “I’ll join you shortly, I have a few more forms to check over. And I’ll take care of this one.” Phil thumped Clint on the arm and Clint, who had been half-asleep, groaned.

Bruce grinned and gently extracted himself from the sectional. When he was joined in bed about a half hour later by Clint and Phil, their bodies curled up on either side of him, close but not crowding, Bruce felt unbelievably lucky. He didn’t know what he had done in his life to deserve Phil’s leg pressed against his or Clint’s arm flung across his chest but he was profoundly grateful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story I had planned for this series so I am going to call it complete for now. I can't guarantee I will write more but I do love writing asexual Bruce so we'll see. The next chapter should be up relatively soon.


End file.
